Reunion
by strangelyme.strangelyawesome
Summary: They were seperated. They were lost. They were forgotten. Will the Teen Titans be refound? Raven & BB b/c it might happen, but everyone participates.
1. If You Hide Yourself

The blue cloaked figure crouched on the forlorn dirt road, calloused but feminine hands splayed out in front on the ground. A dark light sluggishly radiated out from the palms of her hands, creeping far down the road. The figure rose. The hooded head drooped despondently.

_ Nothing. Nobody. Where _am_ I?_

The figure suddenly turned, shadowy cloak swirling around. A small growl echoed into the night. The figure swiftly padded towards a gnarly, leafless tree on the side of the road. Black energy covered her body, and the figure merged into the wood.

**A/N:**

**There will be five of these sort of introductory paragraphs in the next few weeks - mostly because I want to get out some writing steam during my exams, and because I know that if I don't start with these I'll never make any big things. So yeah. Expect four more. Any guess on who this first figure is? (Obvious in my mind, but we all think different.) **

**Comment & criticize.**

**3 Love 3**


	2. Wherever You Are

A small fly buzzed around a red haired girl, who squatted on a rotting log. She looked curiously at the bug.

"It is not you, friend?"

The fly continued to loop around her head. Impatient, she swatted it away.

"No, you are not green, you are not my friend."

She rose, careful on the slippery, mossy wood. She tilted her head, peering into the dense marsh around her.

"Where are my friends?"

**A/N**

**Again, short, but I'm slightly busy. Two of five. **


	3. Are You Ever

A grunt sounded from under a pile of rusty metal. A metallic hand appeared from underneath a sheet of iron, and its fingers began to desperately claw through the gears. It finally unburied a second hand, and together they located the nearly unconscious body of a man. They reattached themselves to his arms, and helped him get to his feet.

"Not cool," the man groaned.

He stumbled for a second before righting himself. Getting reacquainted with his legs, his red eye glared into the distance. The corners of his mouth drooped, and he clenched his fists.

Metal crunched against metal as his feet brought him away.

**A/N**

**Part three of five.**

**I must admit to my reviewer, I also prefered Raven's to Star's. Probably my biase coming out when I wrote it. Hopefully this one's better. :)**


	4. Really

A green lizard crawled up a sun warmed boulder. Tongue flickering, its head snapped around. It eyed the moss on the warm stone. Less tense, the lizard expanded, growing into a tired boy. He wiped sweat off his green forehead, pushing his hair back.

"_Dude_," he moaned. "This is so tiring!"

He glanced around, eyes raking over the rocky cliffs around him. The occasional white bird resting on the boulders flapped its wings lazily. His pointy ears perked up.

_I'm going to be out of here in no time._

The boy's figure shrunk into a green falcon. Beady eyes squinted at the horizon before the bird flapped its wings and took off.

**A/N**

**I don't know how I get As in school. I should be studying right now.**

**Part four of five.**


	5. There?

A quiet roof. Old, abandoned, dusty. No light, no wind, no sound – all missing.

A flash of metal dove through the air before scrapping against hard stone.

_Shh-clink_.

The edge of the metal grappling hook glinted cruelly in the night as it clawed to maintain purchase on the smooth stone. Finally, after several lengthy moments, it snagged in a deep crack a few feet from the edge of the roof.

A figure grunted as it pulled itself up a rope attached to the grappling hook. Rolling, the person ducked behind a pile of rubble.

_Of course my grapple had to land on the only relatively smooth surface in this whole godforsaken town._

A head rose above the bits and pieces of rock and a mask squinted into the darkness, analyzing the surroundings. The figure shrugged off a tightly bundled pack and rested it against the chunks of stone before standing swiftly.

_I guess somebody could stay here a while._

**A/N**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for not having updated sooner. Life has just been... so hectic, you know? Exams took me for a wild ride, then right after I took a lengthy trip to London for a few clinic check-ups for my parents, and we found out my mom has skin cancer, found out she also has a huge cyst that has pushed some of her organs to the _other side of her body_, and found out my grandfather has cancer (Liver? I don't know, no one really wants to talk about it... understandably. Operation in three days! Yikes! O.O). Oh, and my uncle fell and now he's _completely paralyzed_. And now I'm... confused. Lost. And spouting excuses. Sorry! **


	6. It's the Perfect Time of Year

A Week Prior

Soft leather soles padded on a cool stone. A slim figure lightly stepped over the wavelets that persistently lapped up against the sides of the rock. The water's rustling soothed the person, but she didn't enjoy getting wet.

The girl gracefully leaped onto a larger rock nearby. She crouched, and glared at her reflection in the water below. As she scrutinized herself, she began pulling small leaves out of her smooth purple hair, letting them fall into the gentle creek.

She paused her grooming to watch the last leaves float away. A nostalgic sense of déjà vu struck her, and she searched her memories for its cause.

Frowning, the girl tucked her legs underneath her. She knew she should have memories from elsewhere, away from the creek, outside the forest. She knew she should have them. She was positive she did have them. But they all eluded her.

She took inventory.

...

A minute ago? Cleaning hair. Looking at leaves.

An hour ago? Followed mud. Tolerated the squelching. It had to lead to water.

Two hours ago? Tried to scrape the bark off a stick to make it sharp. Broke the stick.

This morning? Searched for food. Found edible-looking berries. Tasted terribly off. Chewed some harmless-looking leaves instead.

Yesterday?

Tried to sharpen a stick. Broke the stick. Stumbled into wasp nest. Ran. Fell in a pond. Tried to cover up with leaves to keep warm. Itchy.

The day before?

Tried sharpening a stick. Broke it. Ate tasty berries. Got sick. Found a pond by the berries. Slept in the open. Got cold.

The day prior to that?

Tried sharpening a stick. Broke it. Found stagnant pond. Satiated thirst. Slept in some leaves.

Farther back?

Tried sharpening a stick. Broke it. Followed mud. It had to lead to water. Spent the night in a leaf pile.

...

_This is starting to sound very repetitive…_ And she was certain she had only searched for water once, which was today. Other times she just happened across it. _Something must be wrong with my memories. Following mud was something new._ The girl turned her face up into the afternoon glare. Her eyes scrunched up as she pondered further.

_And I _definitely_ did not break that many sticks._

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

A redheaded girl tiptoed across a mossy log, humming a tuneless song to herself. Arms elongated, she delicately twirled and jumped off into the soft underbrush. Small ferns broke under her feet. The girl continued onwards for some time, pausing only to grab at the occasional flower to smell.

Her slender orange fingers plucked a pink flower from a low hanging tree branch. Large green eyes stared at it in momentary shock.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You remind me of girl time!" Smiling to herself, she added, "I had almost forgotten. Thank you, dear plant for the pink reminder. I must ask friend Raven if she wishes to partake in the 'bonding.'"

Starfire turned on her heel and began to prance back the way she came. Raising the flower by her lips, she whispered conspiratorially, "It is the most pleasant activity on Earth. It is very pink. And one has parties of slumber! Most enjoyable. Now I just must find my friends." She frowned, twisting her head to look through the green around her. "They are nowhere to be seen, but all hope is not lost."

Starfire began to warble a variation of a song she had heard a long time ago, not noticing the wilting flower her fingers clutched.

"_Have you seen my friends?  
"Have you seen my friends?  
"Have you seen my little team?  
"Oh, have you seen my friends?"_

Hand still locked in a fist around the poor flower, she raised her voice and sang even louder.

"_All that I want is to be your friend,  
"Cause you're the only friend I've ever known  
"All I need is our friendship, we agreed  
"That the few of us wouldn't be alone–"  
_

A large wooden club rammed into Starfire's head from behind, promptly silencing her.

**A/N **

**I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not even sure if I'm the first person to touch upon this plot, and I'm guessing there are already many similar stories. But I don't consciously remember them.**

"**Have You Seen My Love" by Barenaked Ladies :) My first chapter titles were a line from one of their songs. (Slightly modified.)**

**Raven's sound very OOC, but she isn't herself yet. Nor will anyone else be for now. Except maybe Starfire. **

**To my reviewers: Many thanks to the three of you. Specifically, **_**Downward Spiral**__** 1**_** (my constant reviewer :D ) and **_**ice diamond**_** for the support. Thanks to **_**kp4evame**_** for the insight and I'm very sorry you hadn't noticed I hadn't started my story. Hopefully my story will end up matching my summary, and if it takes any drastic turns I'll be sure to change the summary. However, I will continue writing, if you don't mind. **


	7. Somewhere

Still One Week Prior

The first time the man awoke, a jolt of electricity had just shot through him. There were several humans standing above him, none of them looking especially concerned.

Only one seemed the slightest bit excited, gasping as the man's eye opened. He was slightly younger than the others, his sandy hair dangling in front of his eyes where the other had receding hairlines. _More of a boy, really. _The boy may have been about to smile, but before his lips could curl anymore, the man fell back into darkness.

….

The second time the man was jolted awake, the boy was the only one there. The man was able to process a little more before passing out again. The person standing over him had large brown eyes and the edges of his lips were upturned, possibly from force of habit. Dark smudges speckled his white lab coat and the wrench in his hand. He was exceptionally young…

….

The third time the man opened his eye, no electricity had forced him awake. No one stood over him. There was nothing to look at, except the ceiling.

_Maybe if I turn my head…_

As soon as he started to move, a voice sounded out from behind, "Don't exert yourself."

The boy walked into the man's view again. Leaning over to be more visible, he smiled.

"My name is Trick, and I'm your mechanic. Nice to meet you, Mr. Metal."

The one human eye must have registered confusion, because Trick raised his eyebrow and questioned hesitantly, "You do know you're half metal, right?"

The metal man passed out.

"I'll take that as a no."

….

The fourth time the metal man woke up, Trick was still there.

"I managed to find a way to charge your batteries, and by now your human side should be rested. What do you say to some food?"

The metal man rasped out, "Good."

"First, how does a drink sound?"

Again, the metal man rasped, "Good."

Trick stuck a straw in his mouth, and the man sucked up some water.

"Good," the metal man coughed out, voice stronger. "Great."

Trick disappeared from view, but he called out, "Can you get up?"

Slowly but surely, the metal man put weight on his arms and rose.

"Have you got a name?" the boy asked.

"…No… Not that I remember."

"Well, then, what should I call you?"

"How about… what about… Nick?"

"As in Nicholas? Nice name."

**A/N**

**This is a bit shorter than the other. Oh well. ****The inspiration took me a while.**

**But now Cyclops shall be... Nicholas Pierce: Nicholas... "victor of the people" or "people of victory"... and Pierce... "stone"**

**See? Victor Stone.**

**Also, in the last note, I had failed to mention Dante555 for his support as well. :)**


	8. Far

"Did Sleeping Beauty finish up her beauty sleep?" Trick mocked, cheerfully waltzing into the room.

"Oh yes, my handsome Prince Charming came and rescued me," sneered Nick, rolling his eyes.

"Lovely to hear, dear, wonderful."

"Now, Trick, how about you take your witty repartee–"

Trick beamed. "Why, thank you my good fellow…"

"–and shove it up your arse? Quick, before someone washes your mouth out with soap."

Looking slightly put out, Trick cleared his throat and tried to start over. "…So! Nick, nice to see you up bright and early. For once."

"Watch it."

"Touchy, touchy. Someone PMSing?"

"Alright, that's it, Trick! Come over here or I'll be forced to disobey the doctor's orders!"

"You're staying in bed, and I'm staying away from your paws."

"I'll get you someday," Nick grunted.

Trick pantomimed fear. "Oh, I'm quaking in my boots."

Nick glanced down at Trick's feet, eyebrow raised. "You wear sneakers, not boots."

Trick shrugged. "Minor detail, really."

Nick snorted. "It's of the utmost importance, actually. Sneakers are a terrible way to spend one's life. What did you come here for, anyway? I'm sure it wasn't for verbal sparring, no matter how fun this is."

"Well, it kind of was…"

"You lost me there."

"You may not have noticed, but I've expanded your internal encyclopedia. I don't know how long it might take to have any major effect on your vocal vocabulary or immediate knowledge, but right now you've got a few extra thousand definitions somewhere in your circuitry."

"Wait… what? How?"

"I plugged you up to a computer with internet access."

"Meaning?"

"You were able to absorb whatever's written on the web."

"So now I've got millions of faulty excerpts by a bunch of random teenagers floating around up here?" Nick asked, tapping his head.

"Well, not exactly. I'm pretty sure I nabbed all the Urban Dictionary before it got to you. And I tried to only download from good, solid online encyclopedias. Some more controversial ones I left out. Like, whether or not you want Wikipedia is up to you. I heard it might do more good than bad, but whatever, you might not even need it. I'm certain your vocabulary is much better already."

Again, Nick snorted. "I definitely don't need anything else. What was the matter with my vocabulary before?"

"I don't know… Think of this as an experiment, to see what we can do with your metal half."

"I hate being a lab rat, you know."

"Wrong explanation then. Uh… I thought you just might like an upgrade…" Trick grinned sheepishly.

"Whatever," Nick huffed.

Trick slumped against his seat, but brightened almost immediately. "Hey, want to test it?"

Nick sighed. "Quiz me."

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

A howl cut through the night. The sound weaved between boulders scattered around a cliff face. It dove up towards the starry sky. It gripped tiny creatures with claws of fear.

Coming from a scraggly coyote with a subconscious identity-crisis, it was a very impressive sound indeed.

After a long trek under the dim moon, the coyote finally managed to find a small nook tucked into a boulder. Tired, it looked around itself before deciding to get some rest. The coyote did not emerge again.

Instead, a long, fat snake wound out from the nook the next morning. It crept up the cliff face slowly, lazily. The perfect target for a bird of prey.

An eagle swooped down, talons poised for attack, but a strong gust of wind suddenly knocked it a little off balance. Instead of rising with its prey clutched in its talons, the eagle only scraped the snake's side before taking a tumble in the dirt. It quickly recuperated and launched itself back into the air. However, it did not go back down for the snake.

If the eagle had been human, it would have suffered severe mental trauma. It may have volunteered to be shut away in an insane asylum.

If the eagle had been human, it would have realized that a snake changing into some other creature was impossible. Unreal. A hallucination. However, the eagle was not human, so the change barely fazed it. All it did was scare it away from its prey-turned-predator.

**A/N**

**I kind of liked Cyborg's story line. So I continued, even if I should have been focusing on BB's. **

**I'm not at home right now, and I'm staying in a place without internet, so updates will be few and far between. However, I'm researching Raven's part, so hopefully it'll turn out good. :)**

**And I found a bar with internet access (where I am now) so I should be able to update a few more times. (Although the company is rather loud.)**

**Hope y'all liked this little chapter. :)**


End file.
